


金丝雀与小狗

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: 可事实上我们正开始互相折磨的游戏，谁也不欠谁。
Relationships: Park Jisung/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 13





	金丝雀与小狗

朴志晟比预料中晚了整整两个小时才到家，这对我和他来说就像饭后的美式咖啡一样见怪不怪。我对咖啡很着迷，却不能习惯这件事的反复发生和这样令我抓狂的朴志晟。

“渽民哥，我回来了。”

“嗯，给你买了冰淇淋，在冰箱里。”

我窝在沙发里机械地按着电视遥控器，屏幕上飞快闪过的画面只在视网膜上留下薄弱光影。经过几秒钟短暂的拉扯后我还是忍不住转头看向朴志晟，他正抱着一大桶巧克力冰淇淋从厨房走出来，嘴里咬着一根木勺，狭长的眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的。

都怪家里日光灯的瓦数太高，他脖子上那块痕迹明显得就像雪地里落下一片梅花，那是及其鲜活又艳丽的红色，刺得我眼睛鼻子哪儿哪儿都开始隐隐作痛。可对面朴志晟的多数时间里我只能把喷薄欲出的情绪压回腹腔，然后摆出温柔的笑容招招手呼唤他来到自己身边。

“谢谢哥。”

舞台早已经结束，先前我守着电视机看完了整场表演，像饿到呆滞的宠物可怜巴巴地等待主人回家。朴志晟靠在我肩上一边从桶里挖冰淇淋一边看无聊的深夜动画，我低头看到他眼角大片黑色眼影和眼线被汗水沾湿后扩散开来，像宣纸上晕染的墨。它们不久前在屏幕里还呈现出两道漂亮的曲线。

“志晟，去把妆卸了，对皮肤不好。”

“等下就去。”

“要说多少遍你才能听我的话？”

我猛地把朴志晟从身上推开，他被我突如其来的指责和动作吓到了，沾着巧克力的勺子落在羊毛地毯上，没有人去捡它。我感到自己的身体裂开一个细小的缝隙，活火山下的岩浆在瞬间从中迸发开。

那桶还剩下三分之二的冰淇淋终于也掉在地上，我抓着朴志晟的肩膀止不住颤抖，从眼眶里溢出的温热液体滚落在他手背上。

“是坐在你前面的那个女生还是合作舞台的那个，或者说又是其他人？志晟，你不是去看过医生了吗，不是答应我不再做这种事情了吗，到底要怎样你才能听我的话啊……”

“那我去辞职，每天都呆在你身边，只要你想要我随时随地都可以让你干，好不好？”

他太耀眼了，是放在高台上的钻石，但也并不是那么遥不可及，总有人伸手就能触碰到。可我只想让他做我一个人的金丝雀，用最精细奢华的笼子囚禁在身边，半寸都不能离开，除了我以外的人连观赏都不配被允许。

其实最开始我并没有过这种想法，都怪朴志晟太过火了，到后来他甚至没法记住和自己上过床的那些人的名字，也经常在各种奇怪的时间带着一身令人作呕的气味回家，比如现在空气里明明极其淡薄却无法忽略的女士香水的味道。有时我们甚至就这样做好几次，我讨厌和这样的他亲密接触，又没办法控制自己的身体。

我恨朴志晟恨得发狂，诚然也是因为爱。世界上没有东西比他更让我想拥有，没有人能比我更爱他，在这点上我从来都很有自信。

我挣脱开朴志晟抓着我胳膊的手，像条疯狗似的往他身上扑，对着细长脖子上碍眼的吻痕使劲咬下去，没有流血，只留下深深的齿痕和一团亮晶晶的口水。他倒吸了口凉气，用力扯着我睡衣的衣袖，沉重得就像在胳膊上挂着石头。

“我真的有按时去看医生，也有努力听你的话……”

朴志晟，你真是个骗子。早知道我们会走到现在这样的境地，最开始我就应该把你藏起来，锁进阁楼里，让你有腿也没办法走路，有胳膊也爬不出这栋房子。你不是上瘾到无法自拔吗，那我们索性什么都不要干了，就这样一直一直无休止地做爱，像飞翔的无脚鸟一样直到精疲力竭才停下，最后在对方的身体上狼狈地死掉。

可是我不能这样对志晟说，明明他什么错都没有。即便整个人早就被刻满谎言的痕迹，可嘴巴和心从来不会对我撒谎，只要志晟说在努力了，那事实就是这样的，我该用什么样的姿态去责备他呢，我做不到。

尽管已经十八岁了，但他的心性偶尔还跟小孩子似的，明明自己最爱哭却看不得别人掉眼泪。我努力把泪水从眼眶里挤出去好把焦距集中到对方脸上，他皱着眉头，紧盯着我的黑色瞳子还是亮闪闪的，好像这个人的的确确在真切地爱我。

每到这种时候我就特别想亲吻他，从眼睛吻到鼻尖，把舌头塞进他嘴里，最后把他的阴茎塞进我的屁股。

原本我是不怎么在朴志晟面前掉眼泪的，他仿佛学会了怎样能轻而易举把我整个人从里到外搅得乱七八糟。

然后我真的去吻他，尝到满嘴浓厚的巧克力香味，甜腻得让人想起我们刚认识时候。那时他已经是个出道两年的小偶像，镜头前偶而闪烁的纯真眼神却还仿佛来自一只幼兽。我学会像公司里其他小女生一样追星，只用了半个月就追到他床上。

朴志晟比我想象中要容易动摇得多，他脸红着说自己没和别人做过的样子让我有过那么点祸害未成年人的负罪感，可事实上我们正开始互相折磨的游戏，谁也不欠谁。

放在沙发角落的手机忽然亮起来，朴志晟正对着我所以没有看到。我一见那串陌生的号码便猜得八九不离十，多半是刚刚在后台和他有过露水姻缘的哪个女孩。我记得她们的名字，就是不想跟泼妇似的缠着问个究竟，这毫无意义，除我以外的人是谁都一样。

屏幕暗了下去，露出几道难以忽视的从边角上延展开的裂缝，是上个月吵架时被我砸在地板上摔出来的，他很忙，一直没有时间也懒得去换新的。那时他抱着我哭得很小声，眼泪都沾湿了半个肩膀，说再也不会抱其他人。我从来没对他发过那么大的脾气，满脑子都想着，要是这孩子只能和我说话该多好呀。

我们的愿望当然都不可能被实现，也许他是很天真，但我不是。

我把手伸进他裤裆里，不意外摸到已经硬挺的性器。不知道他勃起多长时间了，大概是从我开始哭的时候起。朴志晟总是能由于各种匪夷所思的原因被煽动，他的性欲仿佛不需要导火索。

茶几柜子里只找到一小瓶未开封的润滑剂赠品，我胡乱倒了一把在手上里伸进穴口给自己扩张。是可食用的草莓味，打开盖子后霎时间空气里充盈着甜美的香气。人工香精的味道太讨厌了，尤其是草莓。

朴志晟不知什么时候已经解掉我睡衣的纽扣，胸口一阵冰凉蔓延开。他像只小仓鼠似的在脖颈间嗅了嗅，又往下咬住因为刺激而挺立的乳尖，像吃东西似的舔掉上面粘稠的液体。这种润滑剂并没有糖分，只是闻起来香甜，进到嘴里却索然无味，仿佛我们营造给彼此看的完美关系。朴志晟看起来对此异常着迷，他永远像小孩子一样容易被所有新奇的东西吸引。

我忽然想，罗渽民这个人算新奇吗？显然不是，不管是我之于朴志晟还是他之于我来说都不是，我们彼此熟知到连对方肠子烂了几寸都清清楚楚。

“哥，我忍不住了。”

他粗大的阴茎就死死抵在我大腿根上，顶得皮肤都细微生疼。我捧起他的脸去吻唇下那颗小小的痣，轻而虔诚地。

“忍不住就别忍了。”

听到这句话的朴志晟仿佛被下了赦令，按着我的腰整个顶进去。事实上并没有做好扩张的肠道被异物入侵后疼得令人难以忍受，我紧咬的牙都在发抖，连同下半身死死绞着他的阴茎不放松。

朴志晟却不由分说开始抽送起来，蛮横地顶开柔软的肠肉，被碾过腺体时我在他肩膀上抓了两道血红色的指甲伤痕。

我喜欢在他身上留下痕迹，就像某种标记，比如狗用尿液的气味划分出自己的领地。藏在布料之下触目惊心的情与色能够让那些和朴志晟滚上床的家伙知道，这孩子是属于另外一个人的，比他们所有人都要疯狂的变态。

并且只有我这样的变态才配得上朴志晟这个混蛋。

他直起上半身用胳膊环抱住我的腰，头埋在颈侧呼哧呼哧地喘，热气扑在耳朵上让人酥得头皮发麻。我忽然间觉得朴志晟才是小狗，是我养大了却怎么也拴不住的畜生，于是我只能跟在他身后一边哭一边追，他偶尔停下来回头看我，大声喊叫着说渽民哥我好爱你。

我也不是没有想过放弃，但有些事不是想就能做到的，于是干脆不去抵抗了。换句话说，万一某天我就不再爱他了呢。

在长久的性爱中我们早已经学会如何取悦自己以及取悦别人，我把朴志晟按倒在沙发上开始自己摇摆起腰肢，低头看到他被汗水浸湿的额前黑发和被情欲遮蔽的细长双眼。不知为何我忽然鬼使神差地伸出手掐住身下男人的脖子，随着愈发激烈的交合而收紧手指。

他的眼睛早已经失去焦距了，从泛着水光的唇瓣间露出一小截鲜红舌头，只有断断续续的呻吟证明这个人还是活着的，尽管像是下一秒就要在我手里死掉。

“志晟，志晟，快一点，射给我好不好……”

我们最终还是一起达到了高潮。我猛地松开手，他像被丢上砧板的鱼拼命扑腾着，我死命抱着他不放，屁股里被阴茎和精液塞得满满当当。

“哥，我还以为你真的要杀了我。”

“如果你想也不是不可以。”

他听了这话笑得嘴都合不拢，作势要起身去抽纸巾，我不让他动，像尸体似的趴在他身上也一动不动。

“志晟，你说这样我会怀孕吗。”

“如果渽民哥想要的话，以后我们可以去领养一个。”

我曾经无数次幻想这样要是能给朴志晟生个孩子会怎么样，又觉得自己这样好像电视剧里企图用孩子抢走别人老公的小三或者是用孩子挽救破碎婚姻的原配，又贱又可怜。可朴志晟自己就像个孩子，我是真的疯了才和他一起去养别人。

“哥，你要是再不起来的话我又要硬了。”

“正好我上面这张嘴还想吃点东西。”

他抱着我翻了个身，我们半裸着在羊毛地毯上打了好几个滚，皮肤被汗液和精液黏得湿乎乎的，还沾上了化掉的那三分之二桶巧克力冰淇淋，看起来肮脏透顶。我趴下来把他再次勃起的性器整个含进嘴里，直顶到喉咙，他长叹了一口气，把骨节分明的手指插进我早已经凌乱发丝间。

现在这样就很好，已经很好了。我心想着。

完


End file.
